


Ace of Clubs - Discontinued/Under Construction

by OctopusVulgaris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Multi, Out of Character, Slow Build, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusVulgaris/pseuds/OctopusVulgaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU exploring a trans-masculine!ace!Michael entering into a poly type relationship with the other main 5 achievement hunters.<br/>Relationships are hard and communicating feelings is hard. Netfilx and ice cream are really easy.</p><p>more tags will be added as things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea about 3 months ago of an AU staring trans-masculine grey-asexual WTFromantic Michael Jones working through his romantic, sexual, and gender related feelings.
> 
> It starts with Jack/Michael because I love Jack/Michael and their dynamic is interesting to me. This may become heavily Jack/Michael centered because of this, so be warned.
> 
> Also, in this work Michael is not out about his sexuality or being trans. But he thinks about it a lot.
> 
> Also Ray never quit. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The six of them are getting their equipment set up to record a Minecraft let’s play and Gavin starts up with his daily hypothetical questions. They start in the general realm of kinda sexual (“500 grand but you have to give your first employer a lap dance” and “5 thousand a week but the first real person you see when you wake up has to give you a hand job”) until it eventually gets to “For a million dollars, would you participate in a gang bang if a random group of dudes asked you?”

“Is this a consensual gang bang or are we getting jumped in the middle of the street?” Jack asks, humoring Gavin while he adjusts his mic.

“Everything’s consensual. It’ll take place in a fancy hotel room with rose petals and champagne and stuff. Would you participate in a gang bang?”

“I think that’s called an orgy,” Ryan voices, leaning back in his chair, quirking an eyebrow at the Brit.

“Nah. An orgy is where everyone has sex with everyone. They’re just gonna take turns having sex with you.”

Michael mutters a “this is stupid” but doesn’t say much else while messing around with his Minecraft character.

A few more questions get thrown around (“how fancy is this fancy hotel?” “what brand of champagne?” “how many dudes?”) before the final question of “If 10 dudes asked to have sex with you in a moderately fancy hotel room, would you for a million dollars?” was asked.

Geoff’s first, stating that yes he would for champagne and a million dollars. Jack says yes for a million dollars. Ryan says no but he’d think about it for 5 million. Ray says yes for a million. Gavin says no, because 10 dudes is “too many”. Michael hasn’t answered and is busy syncing his audio.

“What about you, boi?”

“What about me?”

“Would you for a million dollars?”

“Of course not!”

“Aw, why not?”

“Because I wouldn’t want to have sex with strangers.” That would lead to some uncomfortable questions and honestly, the odds that 10 strangers would want to bone him is extremely low.

“What if they were people you knew?”

“That’d be worse!” Michael isn’t sure if he could handle the idea of people he knew seeing him or treating him as some sexual being. The idea leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

“Not even for a million?”

“A million’s not even that much money in the long run.”

“2 million?”

“No way.”

“5 million?”

“Nope.”

“You’re no fun,” Gavin says, turning his attention back to his screen.

“You suck is the real problem,” Michael voices, noticeably irritated.

“Coming in early with the vinegar,” is Ray’s contribution before he too returns to messing around with his character in the game.

Jack, sensing the turn in the mood of the room asks “Hey Geoff! What are we doing today?” loudly into his mic to get the video started.

The video goes on with no problems. Michael takes out his irritation on Gavin by killing him at about just every corner but other than, a solid video is recorded. In 5 hours.

“LUNCH TIME!” Ray yells at the conclusion of recording. “Vav you owe me lunch so let’s go.”

“Geoffrey drive us,” Gavin says, tugging Geoff from his chair.

“Okay, okay. Calm your dick. Jack you want something?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Ryan you want something?”

“I brought leftovers. Thanks though.”

“Okay. See you losers later.” And then they’re out the door.

Jack stands up, logging out of his computer and stretching his back. “Hey Michael, you wanna get some ice cream?”

Michael thinks about it. When he first came to Austin and was living with Jack, they came up with the code phrase “getting ice cream” if they ever needed to talk to about anything sensitive but were in public. Because as much as he didn’t give a shit about people finding stuff out about him, he didn’t want to be outted in any recordings without his permission. Plus sometimes actual ice cream was involved so that was good. Even if they didn’t talk about anything he could still get a sundae. Ice cream was definitely better than no ice cream “Yeah lets go get Sonic's,” he says, logging out of his computer. “Later Rye-bread,” he calles as he and Jack leave, unconsciously hand-in-hand.

On the way to Sonic’s, Michael blasts Jack’s radio and they sing along to pop songs. They pull up to Sonic’s and place their order (Jack gets a banana split and Michael gets a hot fudge sundae) before Jack very purposefully looks over at Michael. Michael, to his credit, isn’t avoiding Jack’s gaze, he’s just really concerned about the amount of long red hairs on his hoodie. He probably should have washed it after getting it back from Lindsay.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” Michael says, picking a hair from his sleeve.

“Was it really bad for you?”

“To be honest it was really gross. But I’m used to it.”

Jack hums in response and pays and tips the carhop when their orders arrive. “You gonna tell them at some point?” he asks, around a mouthful of whipped cream.

“You’re a mess,” Michael says, handing Jack some of his napkins so he can keep ice cream out of his beard. “Maybe. I don’t know. It never seems important until I realize it later and then what’s the fucking point after that.”

“Usually when you come out there’s a sense of relief and unburdening. At least, that’s how it worked when I came out to my parents. They were concerned but relatively okay. It felt good not feeling like I’m living a lie.”

“But I’m not living a lie. Right now, I’m living as the most truthful version of myself that I can right now. I’m just not upfront about my past or my lack of sexuality. Which is completely my business. It’s just, some of the sex talk is annoying as shit. Do guys actually talk about sex all the time?” he asks, swirling the fudge into his ice cream.

“Yes. That is all guys talk or think about. As soon as they realize what’s between their legs and how to use it, that’s the end of thinking with their brain.” Jack takes a piece of his banana and puts into Michael’s sundae.

“Boys are dumb,” Michael concludes, scooping the banana piece up and into his mouth.

When they get back, Michael is in a better mood and laughing as he enters the office. The other four are standing silently in a semi-circle facing the door. Jack closes the door behind him and there’s a few beats before anyone says anything.

“I just want to say,” Geoff starts. “As your boss, I can’t say anything about your relationship as that would be considered discriminatory. But I can say that I don't want to walk in on you two making out in here like horny teenagers, got it?” Gavin nods in agreement but Ray and Ryan don’t try to make any kind of eye contact.

Michael feels like he’s gonna vomit. _There goes that perfectly good ice cream sundae._ “W-what are you t-talking about?” he manages to get out, feeling slightly light headed.

“You don’t have to hide it anymore, boi. We’re cool with you and Jack’s relationship.”

 _Relationship? A relationship? Him in a relationship? With Jack? Him and Jack dating? Jack?_ He finds himself in a chair and looks for a bottle of water to drink. He grabs one off of his desk and takes a long swig. “What makes you think that Jack and I are in a relationship?” he asks, the water calming him down.

“Wait, are you not?” Gavin asks confused. He looks at Ryan who is definitely and very guilty avoiding eye contact at this point. “Ryan said that he saw you two leaving holding hands and Ray mentioned that you guys went out by yourselves a lot.” Did they hold hands? He honestly can’t recall.

“Hey! Don’t pin it on us. You were the one who said ‘Guys, we should tell ‘em that we support ‘em’ and told Geoff that he had to make the speech because ‘he’s the boss’,” Ray says, using a dramatically fake British accent.

“Hey Michael.” Hearing his name, he looks up. “I just got a text from Burnie about an idea for a new short. He said he tried texting you; is your phone off?” Jack asks, holding his own phone up. Michael’s sure that his phone is on but if this is his chance to get out of the room, he’ll fucking take it.

“Thanks. I’ll go see what he wants.” And just like that, he’s out the door and down the hall.

Once the door closes, Jack looks pointedly at his coworkers and in as neutral of a voice that he can muster says “Y’all fucked up.”

They all look sheepishly at their monitors.

“I know you meant well, but that was fucked up and you need to apologize.”

“I just wanted to tell him that we were supportive of him,” Gavin says.

“I know but this was the wrong way to do it.” Jack sighs and sits down at his computer, pulls up a hunt video and starts editing.

While this is happening, Michael has holed himself up in Burnie’s office. Burnie didn’t actually need him for a short but he said that it was alright if he hung out if he didn’t make too much noise. So Michael lies down on a beanbag while playing a game on his phone, trying to get his brain to calm down. _Did he secretly want a relationship with Jack? And if so was he being completely obvious all this time? Did Jack even want to be in a relationship with him?_

It takes him some time but he eventually gets his brain in order. He decides that he wouldn’t mind a relationship with Jack, but he would like for them to talk everything out. Because as much as Jack knows about him, he wants to set and explore boundaries. Which he thinks won’t be so bad because Jack is much nicer than his high school boyfriend. He puts his phone in his pocket and looks over at Burnie, who hasn’t really stopped typing since he wandered in here. “Hey Burns?” Burnie stops typing and focuses on Michael.

“What’s up?”

“Do you think it’d be a good idea to date Jack?”

“I don’t care, I’m not your dad.”

“You’re like my boss-dad. Which is close enough. Plus you know Jack.”

“I don’t know why you would want to date Jack, but Jack’s not my type. If he makes you happy and treats you right, I say go for it.”

“Okay cool, thanks.” Michael gets his phone out again and shoots a text to Jack with his location and asking if they can talk. In a few minutes, there’s a knock and Jack’s at the door.

“You okay in here?” Jack asks. Michael nods and gets up to leave Burnie’s office.

“Bye dad,” he says to Burnie, giving him a quick salute.

Burnie laughs before shooting back a “Good talk, son.”

Jack quirks an eyebrow but Michael doesn’t say anything, deliberately grabbing Jack’s hand to lead him to an empty part of the building. After finding a suitable corner, Michael lets go of Jack's hand to shove both of his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Do you want to date me?"

Jack blinked, taken aback by the bluntness of the question. He thinks about it for about a minute before reaching back for Michael's hand. "Of course."

"Okay but just so you know, dating me is going to be like what we've been doing but more physical contact. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I like hugs."

"Okay. Good. Now I can go back in their and kick Gavin's ass," Michael says, practically dragging Jack along in his enthusiasm to rough the brit up a little.

Jack laughs heartily, letting his new boyfriend drag him along.


	2. Let's talk about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a whole mess of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only write dialogue at the moment which is why this took so long to write and why it probably reads poorly.
> 
> This chapter includes: mention of dysphoria (only lasting a couple of sentences).

 After work Jack and Michael head over to Jack’s place to talk about boundaries and watch Netflix movies.

 

They put on a random spy movie, mostly for background noise, and Jack heats up some leftover chinese food while Michael grabs a two beers. Jack makes them both plates and carries them to the couch. He sits next Michael on the love-seat and Michael immediately leans his weight towards Jack, careful not to spill any food.

 

The eat their dinner silently, neither of them really getting too invested in the plot until Jack starts. “So I know that hand holding and kissing is okay. Anything else?” Michael is 65% sure that Jack is trying to get him to talk about his feelings. But that’s not happening.

 

“Nothing below the belt. Other than that I’m down for whatever.”

 

“What about your dysphoria?”

 

“It’s not a daily issue so I’m not gonna think about it right now. We’ll deal with it when it comes up.” Michael snuggles deeper into Jack’s side so he’s practically lying on the man. “So Jack, lay it on me.”

 

“Well I’m polyamorous so we should talk about that.”

 

“So like, an open relationship?”

 

“Not really. So,” he pauses. “When I find someone attractive, I usually ‘handle’ those feelings with dates.”

 

“So you date multiple people at once?”

 

“Sort of. It’s not always one giant group date. Sometimes it’s going on dates on different days with different people. But everyone’s always in the know.”

 

“So is this you just telling me or you asking me if I’m okay with it?”

 

“Both. If this upsets you then I’m not gonna do anything to make you upset.”

 

“But if this is a part of who you are then I’m not gonna make you give that up.”

 

“I don’t want to upset you.”

 

“Fuck you!” Michael says but there’s no venom behind the outburst. “You don’t need to handle me with fucking kid gloves. Especially about something that hasn’t happened yet.”

 

“What if I said I was already casually dating Geoff?” It catches Michael off guard and it takes him a second to respond.

 

“Geoff Ramsey?” Jack nods. “Define casually?”

 

“So we go out for movies and drinks sometimes. Exclusively. Sometimes there’s also sex,” Jack says, with a shrug. Michael can see that he’s trying to be casual about what he just said but Michael knows he’s a shitty liar.

 

“I fucking knew it,” Michael says with a laugh. Because he had a suspicion and now Ray owes him ten bucks. “Like, I don’t mind. I figured as much but I don’t care.”

 

“So…” Jack starts but Michael stops him.

 

“So you can keep going on your man dates with Geoff and we can go on dates too. I’ll talk to Geoff tomorrow and explain the deal.”

 

“Do you want me there?”

 

“I mean, you can be there if you want, I’m not gonna make you say anything. You can be, like, Geoff’s emotional support if he wants it.”

 

“Emotional support?”

 

“Like, physically. With your dicks. Or your butts.”

 

“I can actually promise you that I will not comfort Geoff emotionally with my butt tomorrow."

* * *

 

 

Jack and Michael arrive early to the office. They each go to their separate desks to start working on things – Michael’s looking for a flash game for Rage Quit and Jack’s setting up a HUNT to edit. About five minutes later, Geoff walks in and approaches Michael.

 

“Hey dude,” Michael turns from his computer to face Geoff. “Sorry about yesterday and, like, outing you and Jack. Even if you aren’t together. But I’m still cool with it.”

 

“Nah, it’s whatever. Jack and I talked later and decided that we should date anyway so you kinda helped us out there.”

 

“Glad to help, buddy.”

 

“Oh and before you get your underwear in a knot, you can still date Jack. I don’t care.”

 

“Oh. Oh! So we’re like a threesome now!” Geoff sounds so enthusiastic and Michael hates that he’s probably going to break his heart with what he says next.

 

“Sorta,” Michael says, chancing a glance at Jack’s desk. He looks like he’s scrolling through some files on his computer but his headphones aren’t on. Michael realizes that they didn’t come up with a cue for the other to take over in case things started going south but he tries to not let that get to him.

 

“Aw man that’s so rad. Wait,” Geoff pauses in his celebration, “what do you mean sorta?”

 

“I mean I’m dating Jack, you can also date Jack, Jack’s dating both of us but we’re not dating each other.”

 

“Do you…not want to date me?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m figuring this out. I’m new to this polyamory thing and I don’t want to jump in without knowing what I’m getting into.” The lie is almost too easy. Though it is a half lie and Michael’s been telling and perfecting these half lies for most of his life. He knows Jack’s listening and Michael knows that he didn’t follow through with the plan. _Fuck_.

 

“Oh okay.”

 

“I mean, don’t cry or anything. We can talk about this more over lunch. ‘Cause I’m sure no one wants to hear our relationship negotiations. I’ll even treat.”

 

“Okay cool we’ll talk at lunch.” Geoff walks back over to this desk and Michael quickly texts Jack Taking Geoff to lunch. Don’t say anything. I’ll handle it. He gets a thumbs up emoji in return.

 

It’s an editing day so there’s no designated “lunch break”. Once Michael feels like he can’t stand the sound of his audio recording, he gets up and crosses over to Geoff’s desk. “Wanna grab some burgers, Geoffrey?” he asks casually. Geoff agrees and they get in Geoff's car.

 

Michael and Geoff go grab burgers and fries at a local place and find a booth near the door to sit at. Geoff, natural leader he is, opens the conversation. “Okay so you don’t want to date me.”

 

Michael takes a second to shove a french fry in his mouth before responding. “It’s not that I don’t want to date you, I’m asexual. Though I only have sex with people I find attractive sexually,” he clarifies, putting more fries in his mouth.

 

“Well yeah dude. I think most people work that way.”

 

“I’m sure lots of people have sex with people that they’re not initially attracted to. There’s, like, a thousand movies based on that exact premise. I need that spark.”

 

“Okay so I don’t ‘spark you’ sexually.” If Geoff could manage to look any sadder Michael thinks he’s gonna have to call Jack afterall.

 

“Not really. I can see that you are attractive, you just don’t do anything for me.” Which is true. Michael thinks that the entire package that is Geoff Ramsey – tattoos, t-shirts, van shoes, his random mustache choices – makes for an attractive man.

 

“Way to make a guy feel special.”

 

“To be fair, I’m not into Jack sexually.” Which is also true. But he also really loves Jack romantically so that should make up for it.

 

“Then why date Jack?”

 

“He gives great hugs, dude.” _And also recognizes when I’m having a melt down. And is really nice and has dumb taste in movies and music and has a great laugh._ He thinks he can feel a grin pulling at this lips and he looks at Geoff’s face and he has a softness in his eyes.

 

“I hear that.” Geoff raises his cola glass and Michael clanks his against Geoff’s. “Okay so what about romance?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“You know – flowers, wine, movie dates – that shit,” Geoff says before shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. Michael passes the napkin container to Geoff, taking a few for his own. How did he let himself be surrounded by messy eaters?

 

“I’m super low maintenance. I just need to be watered, fed, and have my hand held and I’m good.”

 

“What if I want to hold you hand?” Michael pauses as he’s about to take a bite from his burger.

 

“Are you gonna start singing The Beatles?” Is the first thing out of his mouth and Geoff starts laughing.

 

“What? No!” Geoff exclaims, managing to nearly knock his chair back. Michael laughs too and it takes a while for them both to calm down. “But I’m being serious though.”

 

“Okay. You can hold my hand if you want to. Though I would consider this moving fast.”

 

“It’s not my fault that I have attractive coworkers.”

 

“But you hired all of us.”

 

“Eh, semantics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later we'll explore more Geoff/Michael and Geoff/Michael/Jack, so much so that I'll tag it when it happens.
> 
> As this is my personal exploration through some feelings that are near to me and mine, the updates are slow because writing feelings is hard sometimes.
> 
> not looking for CC

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems like I rushed Jack and Michael getting together, there' s an entire history that I'm working through so patience.
> 
> not looking for CC.


End file.
